Who Knocks Nowadays?
by Tankyu
Summary: Lon'qu x Fem!Avatar/Reader. Sexual Content! You can't get him off your mind. On a day off, you go looking for him and stumble into a whole new experience. You can either walk away, or take your chances with the handsome man laid out in front of you.


**A/N:** I haven't been written one of these in years, glad to be back! I've noticed the lack of *cough*smutty*cough* Fire Emblem: Awakening fiction out so I figured I'd write a bunch for people who are probably looking for them like me haha. Well anyway, enjoy!

This is a fanfic of Lon'qu x Fem!Avatar/Reader.  
>I do not own any of the characters.<p>

**Warning: There is sexual content in this story. Actually, it is pretty much about just that so if that's not what you're looking for...you've come to the wrong place. I kept the cursing to a minimum.**

* * *

><p>You had just woken up suddenly for the 4th time this week. Your fantasies of him often did that. The climate was rather hot in this time of year, keeping your hair up was a must. You grabbed the sash in your bag and tied your hair up as you did every other day this month, though luckily this day wasn't like the others. You were finally able to rest in what seems like the first time in forever. As you put the rest of your clothing on, your mind wandered into thoughts of what to do for the day. There was something in your gut telling you today was going to be especially good. With a bright smile, you walked out of the tent and into the world of your camp.<p>

There wasn't much to do today in general, so most decided to go explore a market in a nearby village. All who remained were Chrom, Frederick, Libra, Lon'qu and you. Chrom was sleeping in the healing tent as he had been wounded in a battle a few days before. Libra tended to him when needed, but for the most part he was just arranging his supplies and getting ready for the next battle, whenever that would be. Frederick was doing everything else, as per usual. The man was practically flying around the camp, accomplishing all kinds of chores in the blink of an eye. The amount of energy and dedication he had was amazing, (y/n) felt tired just looking at him.

You walked around the camp a few times more, expecting to find Lon'qu as well, but he was proving to be harder to find than you thought. You had quite the crush on him and it was getting harder to hide it as the days went on. All you could do was think about him-his dark hair, amazing body and oh-so-fun to tease personality. Despite his fear of women, you both have gotten pretty close. You've been doing all sorts of things to help his problem and though he wouldn't openly admit it, you knew he was grateful for your help. Deep down you believed if you helped him enough, maybe he'd like you too. A silly thought, but it keeps you going. He has taken to complimenting you lately, and you've been clinging to those words as if they were a lifeline. It started off with him complimenting your skills, then your ideas. Then it was more about your personality. About two weeks ago, he even said you smelled incredible, like vanilla-it was his favorite scent apparently. Your heart fluttered as he connected you to something he would consider a favorite.

Your mind snapped back into reality and continued on your search. He wasn't in his usual places. _"Where could he be?"_, you asked yourself. You found yourself at the front of his tent, small shuffling sounds being heard occasionally. You facepalmed yourself for not thinking of coming here sooner.

You were about to address yourself, however something in your gut prevented you from doing so. Instead you quietly entered his tent, meeting a large blanket hanging in front of the entrance._ "This is strange..."_. The sound of someone sitting on a cot was heard from the other side. You peer off the side of the blanket in a way that knew you'd be undetected.

Lon'qu was sitting on the cot in the corner of the tent, reaching into one of his bags of belongings and pulling out well used inscent to light. The tent began to fill with the smell; something so sweet, and so familiar. He sighed to himself, combing back his dark hair with his fingers and leaning back with his arms behind him. He sat up like this for a few minutes, seeming to be silently conversing with himself. You raised your eyebrow, wondering to yourself what the man could possibly be troubled about.

He closed his eyes and a small smirk creeped up on his lips, along with a slight blush. You watched as he began to strip himself of his clothing. He pulled off the clothing covering his torso ever so painfully slow. You couldn't help the blush that creeped your face as your eyes drifted over his body. He was slim, but incredibly toned. His muscles were defined along his glowing body. You licked your lips as you watched the muscles in his arms, chest, back and abs all flexed as he continued to move his dreaded clothing.

He began to unbuckle his pants, and the noise startled you into sober thoughts. _"This is wrong, he is a comrade...a handsome comrade. A comrade I have reoccurring dreams about. A comrade that makes my heart flutter into a thousand butterflies every time his cheeks heat up. No! I must lay my personal fantasies aside. If he found out I was sitting here watching him undress, he'd be mortified. Let alone if anyone else found out, I'd be the subject of judgement and scolding for too long. It's not worth it."_ You shifted slightly to begin to leave when you hear a low moan on the other side of the blanket. You quickly but quietly got back to your previous position only to witness the sexiest thing you've ever seen.

Lon'qu was now laying down on his cot, completely naked with his eyes clenched shut and a blush stretching from ear to ear as he was dragging the back of his hand up his inner thigh. You watched as his member began to twitch and harden, clenching your thighs together as an unfamiliar warm tingle spread between your legs. You decided at that moment that whatever consequences could come your way was worth it. As he got closer to his private area, his hand stopped and his breath hitched. He shakily whispered "I-I think you're pushing things too far...w-we really shouldn't be doing this". His blush deepened and you couldn't help but wonder who the man could be dreaming about, a slight pang of jealousy piercing your chest. A few seconds past and suddenly he grabbed his fully erect member roughly, gasping "(y-y/n)!" and throwing his head back, eye clenched, mouth wide open with a never ending blush.

That sight, that sound...your breath hitched as you felt a wave of tingles rush through your private area. You bit your lip as you watched the man you secretly pined after run his hand along himself to thoughts of you, whispering your name on occasion. Various moans and groans began to fill the room. He dreamed of you touching him-roughly-and you wanted it too. You wanted him; you needed to touch him. Now.

You pulled the sash you tied your hair back with out and slowly crept over to the cot. He didn't seem to notice you, but you sure noticed him. Beads of sweat dripping down his gorgeous face, down his well sculpted body and in between his abs. He looked delicious, and you needed to get a taste of him. You went over to the head of the cot where one of his arms already laid over the bar. As a tactician, you devised a quick and easy plan on how to do this, but you only had a few seconds for it to work. You prepared the sash, entwining it with the bar. You got a loop ready to tie the first arm as you heard him getting closer to climax. He started growling huskily "Oh Gods, yes! Just like that (y/n)...". Now was the perfect timing.

You got on your knees, hidden by the top of the cot. You then quickly looped his first arm and had it tied. Startled, he let go of himself and turned back, reaching to release his other arm. She quickly tied the other as well. "Show yourself, coward!" Lon'qu growled, though you could hear his embarrassment. The tough exterior of Lon'qu seemed to disappear as he seemed so helpless in his situation. He began to struggle with his binding once more. You crawled to the other end of the bed and stood up. The moment he looked at you, his face flushed again. "(y-y/n)?!" his voice cracked, eyes wide in shock and embarrassment. He began to attempt to cover himself with his legs. He gulped and somewhat regained his composure, yelling angrily "What has gotten into you, woman?! Release my arms at once-I'm not decent!" His angry side was so cute. He had such an angry scowl, the corners of his lips looking like something was weighing them down and his browns furrowed angrily...but there was still that blush on his face that made his attempt at serious anger seem futile.

"Now why would I do that? If I did, you'd just run away and I couldn't enjoy you like this all to myself", you stated, feeling a surge of confidence even through your own light blush. "E-enjoy me all to yourself? What do you mean by that?!" he hurriedly asked. You paused for a moment. "I want to do whatever it is I do to you in your dreams...because that is my dream.", you couldn't help but look away and lower your gaze as your cheeks reddened further. His eyes widened and he blushed furiously, turning away as well. "How...how much of that did you see?" he asked. Suddenly you felt sure of yourself, hatching a little plan from his words. You smirked, shrugging off your coat. The sound of the garment made him snap his face back towards you.

He seemed to float across your figure with wide eyes; people always seem so shocked at how small you really are under that big cloak. "Hmmm...what did I see?" you feigned ignorance as you looked up and tapped at your chin, twisting your mouth a little. You kicked your boots off as you mock pondered. "Oh Gods, what was it that I saw?" With one hand you managed to unbuckle your pants and they dropped down within seconds. Lon'qu's gaze quickly dropped to the bottom half of your body, eyes practically grabbing at your beautiful legs all the way up to you your lacey black undergarments. A small smirk threatened to tug at his lips while his eyes conveyed a new emotion you thought the man never had: excitement. All of the sudden you see something twitching in your view and you look to see he's becoming erect once again.

You smirked, you loved having him like this. He was such a strong, talented and sexy man and here you were, about to make him yours. However despite this tender thought, you continued your teasing. "Now I know I saw something..." you mock thought aloud, pulling your shirt off in one swoop. Lon'qu was holding back his facial expressions as best he could, though you knew he was inwardly drooling because his cock twitched twice more. You felt the warmth build up between your legs at the thought of him looking at you in such a way. "Oh yes! I remember what I saw now..." you giggled out as you unhooked your bra, letting it fall to the ground. His eyes bounced as your breasts did; gulping, he gave you a nod to go on. Precum began to leak from the head of his shaft. You couldn't help but inwardly giggle at how turned on you made him already. "I saw everything...as will you." you whispered, turning around and bending over as you pulled down your underwear-giving him the perfect view. He licked his lips at you as his member twitched repeatedly, aching for you.

You climbed on top of the bed, crawling over him. "What are you planning to do...(y/n)?" he whispered to you when you reached his face. You kissed him below the ear, giving him a little lick on the lobe as you breathed out a simple "You". His blush deepened and you set your face to his, nose to nose. "I mean...unless that's 'pushing things too far'..." you giggled. He turned his head, embarrassed at the reference to his fantasy before you made your appearance. You leaned up and above him, looking at him in the eye with complete seriousness. He matched your expression. You had to ask-"Lon'qu, I want you...but I need to make sure...do...do you want this too?"

He smiled at you a genuine smile, something you've only seen on the rarest of occasions. His eyes were clouded with lust, but you saw something more in them that you couldn't identify at the moment. "(Y/n)...I would like nothing more." You both smirked at each other, looking both nervous and excited for what was about to come.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** If you like it, review! Let me know if you want me to upload the next chapter or not. Also if you have any requests of fics about characters, let me know! (:


End file.
